Gotta Go My Own Way
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: After having her heart broken, Bloom decides to leave Alfea... not a very good summary I know Anyways, read and tell me what you think. BloomXSky
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

Gotta Go My OwnWay

Gotta Go My OwnWay

By: Matrix Taylor

Type:

Rated: K+

From: Winx Club

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After rewatching the 1st season of the Winx Club for probably the millionth time since it aired, I got the idea to write this fic, It's pretty much my own spin on the brief break up between Bloom & Sky. In other words, it's the things that they didn't want you to know or see.

DISCLAIMER: Winx Club do not belongto me , but to their rightful owners & distributors. Gotta Go My Own Way belongs to High School Musical cast & Disney.

Bloom again found herself burying her face in her pillows with tears in her eyes. She could not stop remembering all the good times they had and everything that made her love him so much. It was just not fair! Why did he have to be engaged? She could deal with him being a prince but engaged?

Bloom screamed in the pillow as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. It was true that has not known Sky for very long, even when he was pretending to be Brandon, but she felt that she practically knew him forever. And somehow, Bloom knew or thought that Sky felt the same way. Unfortunately, Bloom found that maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was something that was just not meant to be.

Bloom knew that she had to stop torturing herself like this. She had to forget about Sky and move on. That is why she has decided to leave Alfea and her friends behind. As hard of a decision it is, Bloom felt as if it may be the right one. Bloom just could not stay in Alfea where everything practically reminded her of all the wonderful times she and Sky had and spent together whenever she was walking down the street on the sidewalk or passing by the salon where they both talked. She did not want to be reminded of him whenever she was with her friends or the Red Fountain guys came around. Or when she sees how happy Stella and Brandon were together. (She was sure that they both will get back together) She just would not be able to stand the awkwardness she was sure will be there with her friends and the other Red Fountain guys. Bloom did not want to keep wondering if Sky was with his fiancé Diaspro evey second of the day. Plus, she can be just normal Bloom again. She will have no worries at all. Going back will make it easier to forget all about Sky and ease some of the heartbreak and disappointment she felt right now.

Blooms thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her phone rung. Somehow, even before she got up the nerve to move just to look at the caller ID, Bloom knew that it was Sky calling her. Ever since what happened between she and Sky, he has been calling leaving messages of apologies and asking if they could talk. Of course, Bloom never responded, to hurt to want to speak or see him again. It was simply too painful. She knew that there was probably no way he was leaving his fiancé. He would be crazy to for someone like her.

Silently, Bloom debated answering before with some resignation, finally picking up the phone and answering just as it was about to switch to her answering machine.

"Hello?" Bloom answered, keeping her voice neutral to hide her hurt and the fact that she has been crying.

"Bloom," She heard the familiar voice belonging to Sky say.

Just hearing that voice made her heart do flips and blush.

"Sky. Oh…hi," Bloom responds, trying to sound as upbeat as possible despite how crushed she really felt.

"Bloom, you sound as if you've been crying," Sky says, pointing out the fact that despite her best efforts, her voice was too hoarse to hide the fact that she has been weeping.

"No…not at all!" Bloom says. Then simply finding it pointless, Bloom says, "Just…what do you want Brandon? Or is it Sky?"

"Look Bloom. I'm really sorry about what happened. And I really want to make things right between us." Sky responds.

Bloom's heart suddenly skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat at the words. Because in a way, only a few days ago, it was just what she wanted to hear Sky say to her. However, it was too late now. Bloom has already made her decision. She refuse to be made a fool of a second thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sky. But…I…I can't." Bloom says shaking her head slowly, her red hair moving with the gesture.

"Well why not?" Sky says, his voice getting higher.

"Sky…" Bloom says with a sigh. Digging deep inside of her, she found to say what she needed to say to him before she lost her nerve. "_I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for m. You'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But I guess for now, I gotta go my own way." _

"Bloom…what are you saying?" Sky says, actually surprised.

"I'm going back Sky. I'm going back home to Earth and I'm never coming back." Bloom tells him.

"What! Bloom, you can't!" Sky exclaims.

_"Don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up and watch them fall every time. Another color turns to grey. And it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away. I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But I guess for now, I gotta go my own way."_

_"What about us! What about everything we've been through?" _Sky responds.

_"What about trust?!"_ Bloom says back, reliving each and every day even in Magix the day she found out that Sky was actually engaged to another.

_"You know I never wanted to hurt you."_ Sky says.

She could tell that Sky really felt guilty and bad about what he did. But, it was simply too late/

_"What about me?!" _Bloom asks.

_"What am I suppose to do?"_

_"I gotta leave but I'll miss you," _Bloom says as-a-matter-of-fact hoping that Sky realized just how she must be feeling.

_"I'll miss you,"_ Sky says.

When Sky says this, Bloom thought of forgetting about returning to Earth. But, she shook the thought away, determined to leave for good. She just could not stand the thought or knowing that Sky was married to another.

"Bloom?" Sky says, hoping deep down inside that she has changed her mind. But that hope was soon dashed.

_"So, I've got to move on and be who I am."_ Bloom tells him.

_"Why do you have to go?"_ Sky answers.

_"I just don't belong here. I hope you understand."_

_"I'm trying to understand."_

_"We might find our place in this world one day. But at least for now, I've gotta go my own way."_

"Bloom please, don't go!" Sky replies, his desperation mounting. _"I want you to stay!"_

_" I wanna go my own way. I've got to move on and be who I am?"_

_"What about us?" _Sky says.

"_ just don't belong here. I hope you understand." _

_"I'm trying to understand." _Sky says.

_"We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I've gotta go my own way." _Bloom finished and hangs up.

However, it did not make Bloom feel any better. She hurried and packed her things, making sure she have everything including Keiko her bunny. She hurries to leave Alfea and the memories of her friends, her first love, and heartache behind.

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way…._

_END_

Author's Last Words: R&R Tell me what you think of my first Winx fic.


	2. Back At One

Gotta Go My Own Way

Gotta Go My Own Way

By: Matrix Taylor

Type:

Rate: K+

From: Winx Club

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to the demands of those who read what was suppose to be my one-shot fic, to appease my fans, this fic, Gotta Go My Own Way is no longer a one-shot. Anyways, it took some time, but I've finally written a second part of this fic. BloomXSky

Oh, and the POV changes so now it's in Sky's point-of-interest (point of view). However, Bloom's own point-of-view is added to help explain what is happening. This takes place right after Bloom goes back to Earth, loses her Dragon Fire, and Alfea is now being attacked by The Trix and their Army of Decay. (Let's out exasperated breath) Yes…in favor that this story is kind of an alteration of what really happened in the cartoon, I have done some alterations to this part as well to fit the story that I wrote.

DISCLAIMER: Back AT One & Winx Club does not belong to me.

2. Back At One

Before the initial fall (take over) of Red Fountain to The Trix and their Army of Decay who seem to be succeeding in taking over all the schools and Alfea, everyone inside was able to vacate and go to Alfea. It was here that Sky finally saw the one person he thought he wild never see again: Bloom. She was just as he remembered her. And he was sure that she knew he was here at least.

It's undeniable that we should be together

It's unbelievable how I use to say that I'll fall never

The bases is need to know if you don't know just how I feel

Then let me show you now that I'm for real

If all things in time time will reveal

Yeah….

Seeing Bloom has also reminded him of the Day of the Rose celebration and the constant guilt he felt since then. He never meant to hurt her like that. He never even intended for her to find out! Especially not the way she did. It really was never his intentions. He tried calling to at least apologize and explain everything hoping to work things out between them. But when he called her, Bloom told him that she was returning to Earth for good. This news left his completely crushed. He felt even guiltier knowing that she was leaving Alfea and all of her friend behind because of him.

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

Four, repeats one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

It looks as if her friends have somehow convinced her to come back. It also meant that Sky had a second chance to not only make things right, but win back Bloom's heart.

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I start back at one (Yeah)

(Bloom's POV)

Bloom's eyes were cast down, the pools of green eyes reflecting her own sadness of using her Dragon Fire and feeling as if she was a burden to her friends and those who were fighting for Alfea. Bloom already found herself wishing that she did not return to Alfea after all. What was the point when she no longer possesses the power she had to help her friends and the others fight off the witches?

"Bloom," She suddenly heard a familiar voice call to her, instantly snapping her out of her thoughts.

Bloom turned around and instantly she felt her heart breaking again. Suddenly, The Day of the Rose played back in her mind and she found herself humiliated and heartbroken all over again. Bloom instantly turned away, folding her hands across he chest, not wanting to give Prince Sky or whoever he is the satisfaction of how much she was still hurt.

"Hi Brandon… Or is it Sky now?" Bloom asked, letting him know that she still hasn't forgiven him yet.

(Sky POV)

"Sky." He responds.

Sky was hoping that her anger had seceded at least a little, but apparently she was still mad with him. If anything, he was probably the last person she wanted to see let alone hear from again. However, this fact only made Sky even more determined to get her back.

It's so incredible, the way they work themselves out

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey

"Bloom…I'm really sorry about what happened. Honestly, I never meant for it to happen the way it did." Sky tells her.

"You mean you didn't mean for me to find out the truth? Exactly, when were you going to actually tell me the truth Sky?" Bloom asked, turning back to him her green eyes glaring showing just how angry she was.

He could almost see the fire in them that the fairy was actually well-known for.

"I was going to tell you eventually. I was just waiting for the right moment." Sky told her.

Bloom humph and turn around, starting to walk away. Sky silently scolded himself for such a stupid move. But, he knew that he was definitely going to lose her if he didn't do something quick.

And undesirable for us to be apart

I never would of made it very far

"Bloom wait!!" Sk called after her, taking a few steps forward.

"Why don't you just go back to your fiancé Diaspro," Bloom commented continuing her steps while at the same time keeping herself from shedding tears she felt just at the corner of her eyes.

"Diaspro and I aren't engaged anymore," Sky says.

(Bloom's POV)

Bloom instantly paused in step. It couldn't be what she was hearing. The one thing she secretly hoped for. Bloom knew that he had to be lying. There was no way someone like Sky would ever give up someone like Diaspro especially for someone like Bloom.

Bloom turned around to look into his eyes to see if he was lying or playing some kind of trick on her. Deep in her mind as she closed her eyes, she kept telling herself that it just couldn't be true. However, when she opened them, she automatically knew deep down that Sky was indeed speaking the truth. Although, it still did not change the fact that he lied to her.

"Bloom, it's over," Sky tells her, taking her hands into his.

Bloom found she was unable to think or keep her heart from racing. Nor was she able to keep herself from blushing as he took her hands, unable to figure out just when did Sky got close to her without her ever realizing it.

'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

(Sky POV)

Sky found himself blushing as well. He silently prayed that she has forgiven him. Or at least stopped being as angry at him for what happened. All he wanted to do was start over and get a second chance with her. He already knew that he loved her and he was sure that she loved him too.

She took him by surprise when she suddenly jumped up and hugged him. However, Sky did not mind at all. It just told him that he got his second chance and eh he better not screw up.

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

Four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believed my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

(Bloom POV: Later)

The Trix are defeated as well and Alfea was having a party to celebrate. Not to mention the fact that she and Sky was back together. So were Stella and Brandon (Just as Bloom predicted they would be). Now, dressed in her prom best, Bloom wandered about, wondering just where Sky could be.

A tap on the shoulder surprised Bloom. She whirled around and saw Sky dressed in a black and white tuxedo. She had to admit that he definitely looked good in it. Instantly, they both began to blush as they stood face to face. Excitement and something else filled the air as they stood there nervous and excited all at once.

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child

Whose life has just begun?

"Hey Bloom, come out to the balcony with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" She says.

With his hands in hers, Sky led her to through the crowd and to the seclusion of the balcony.

(Sky POV)

Sky has never been as happy as he felt now. He was definitely glad that he stayed behind to fight with the others instead of going with Diaspro. He knew now that if he did, then he would have missed out on his second chance and ended up regretting it for the rest of his life.

You came and breathed new life

In this lonely heart of mine

You threw out the lifeline

Just in the nick of time

"I'm glad we decided to start over," Bloom told him as they stood face to face.

"Me too," Sky agreed.

As they looked into each other's eyes, the song that was playing ends and another begins. However, it seemed perfect for this moment.

"Bloom…can I have this dance?" Sky says taking her hands into his.

She blushed and smiles.

"Sure!"

Sky took her hand and they began to slow dance, their body close to one another. And as they again stared into each other's eyes, Bloom and Sky shared their very first kiss.

"The song's right, this does feel like magic…" Bloom and Sky both thought to themselves as they danced.

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

Four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

That I start back at one

End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok. R & R. Want to know how I did.


End file.
